Dinosaur King:Rules
Pages All pages follow a conformity guideline for easy reading. What this means is that all pages of one type (Characters, Dinosaurs, Episodes, etc.) look the same as another of the same type. Fan based opinions are strictly against rules. Thus, saying that you hate or love a certain character or dinosaur will most definitely be removed. Also, if you say something that you think will be funny, it won't, and it will be promptly deleted. Images :;See: Dinosaur King Wiki:Picture Policy for more clarity All images must be Dinosaur King related. Also, they must have a Fair Use tag: because these images do not belong to the uploader. The only special case is with User:JP:OGFreak, because his non-canonical chibis have been approved on this Wiki because he has agreed to the watermark rule. Also, an old poll showed that the majority of viewers at the time wished to keep his images on the Wikia after a user spoke up against their placement. Watermark Rule All self-created images must have a watermark placed on it to prevent art theft. For example: File:Giganotosaurus_chibi2.PNG|this is a watermarked image Self-created images that do not have the watermark will be removed. Also, copyrighted images made by specific artists, such as Bob Rivard, must also be watermarked with THEIR name on it. A Watermark Site Fan Art and Videos All fan art displayed may NOT be used without the original artist's permission. All approved fan art must have a licensing or a if you are an approved exception. All Dinosaur King cards were from Kyoryu-King Cards or from the Taiwanese Cards, and the full-sized dinosaurs were from Kyoryu-King's Dino Museum and Special Dino Museum. No cards from the UK official Dinosaur King website may be used, as they are all copyright protected and DinoQueen13 will be obligated to ban or warn you. The three templates that are used for all other pictures must be: , or . Fairuse means that the image was one you took off of the Internet or from another resource, that you didn't make it yourself, and that it is copyrighted (everything on the Internet is copyrighted). From Wikimedia means that the image was taken off of Wikipedia or another Wikipedia-related site. Videos are credited to uploaders on YouTube, and must have the video's creator in the title when it is posted here. All of TheSellerofJapanceseC's (TSOJC) videos are for promotional uses only. Videos All videos must be used with the original uploader's permission or at least have the original uploader's username in the video title. Those that do not will be removed due to copyright violation. Also, the original uploader's username must come before the video's name. Trouble Warning A user may only receive 1 warning before they are banned. Usually, the warning will be for these reasons: Vandalism, Spam, Copyright Violation, or Unrelated Information. Minor offenses may only receive warnings unless said warnings are repeatedly ignored. Egregious offenses in content or scale will receive no warning, as it clearly wouldn't make them stop. Banning Bans will occur when a user or an IP user has breached the rules with intention. Also, being rude to other members (in a huge rant, without reason or because one just feels like it) will result in a ban. For example, this is a type of message that will get you banned: "You are always deleting everything I do so stop. By the way you really need a favorite dinosaur. I have one and it is Carnotaurus. I don't know why I am saying this because you are probably going to delete this too. Well anyway from now on if you or anyone deletes anything I do on the Carnotaurus page I am just going to keep putting it back until you guys stop deleting it. I hate you." Those who are currently banned will be visible on this self-updating page: , along with the reasons. The duration of the ban will be based on the type of offense, the number of times it was committed, and/or whether it was continued even after they were directed to stop or even previously banned for the same offense. For example: 1 week per spam edit for first time offenders. Automatic Bans These bans are given once too many people have done a specific kind of offense and it has become an epidemic. A previous annoyance has been "Category spamming", repeatedly adding incorrect categories to different pages, most notably Category:Fire Dinosaurs for some reason. What qualifies under this changes with time and spam editing habits. Perma-Banning Permanent bans will be issued to the worst of the worst offenders. Appeals from perma-banned users are almost guaranteed to be ignored on principle. *Vandalization (clarified at Dinosaur King Wiki:Vandalism Policy) by deleting/replacing the entire content of one or multiple pages at the same time puts one in serious contention for a perma-ban. *Creating a new account to repeat previous offenses will likely result in a perma-ban, almost regardless of the offenses themselves. *Adding any amount of outright inappropriate content to pages, even only one or two words, will result in a ban, and excessive amounts will likely trigger a perma-ban. *Vandalizing another user's User Page breaches harassment/intimidation rules and will result in an immediate perma-ban. (Reverting vandalization to fix another user's page will be considered an act of kindness and receive no punishment.)